


Wish Upon a Space Pod

by Ame21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Friendship, M/M, brief sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame21/pseuds/Ame21
Summary: Dr. Joonmyun of EXO Planet is arrested for illegally conducting the creation of Experiment 88 who is uncontrollable and bound to create chaos. Experiment 88 is supposed to be exiled onto an asteroid, but manages to escape by teleporting out of his space jail and onto a spaceship set on a course to Earth. Do Kyungsoo is a lonely guy who lives in the countryside and one night, he wishes on a shooting star for a friend; turns out that shooting star is Experiment 88's crash landing.





	Wish Upon a Space Pod

Also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1322848/wish-upon-a-space-pod-friendship-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-spaceau)

 

The alarms are going off inside Dr. Joonmyun’s laboratory. He knows that the government would find him eventually and the experiments he was testing on other people. He was creating a new species of people that have supernatural abilities. Most of his experiments have failed in the past so the government was not aware of his creations. However everything changed when he first succeed with Experiment 88 who has the ability to teleport then later Experiment 21 with the ability to create lightning out of nowhere. After testing Experiment 88’s ability by having him teleport around the EXO Planet finding things to bring back with him, Joonmyun had realized that 88 had no control over his ability and got himself into trouble a lot by not transporting to the correct place. The government was notified by unusual chaos that a single person caused then would immediately disappear into thin air and they were not happy.  
There comes loud bangs from the secure, heavy-duty door. Joonmyun quickly glances at his assistant Yifan who is boarding up the door with anything heavy. They both know that they will not be able to escape from this one but they are not going down without a fight.  
Another door to Joonmyun’s left opens and his two pride-and-joys Experiments 88 and 21 walk out.  
“Joonmyun what’s going on?” 21 asks through the loud banging on the door.  
“Someone ratted us out and now the government as sent their dogs to come arrest us.” Joonmyun says calmly while burning papers about his research and experiments.  
“What’s going to happen to us?” 88 asks. He is extremely nervous.  
“I don’t know. Yifan and I will surely be arrested and held for the rest of our lives in a secure prison. But you and 21 will be most likely be sent to different asteroids where you will be left to die. I’m sorry that I gave you this life.” Joonmyun created a bond with 21 and 88 and he feels horrible that he could not give them a peaceful life despite their ability.  
“We understand Joonmyun. Don’t feel sorry. You made us feel what it is like to have a family and a chance at a life.” 21 says while 88 comforts their creators.  
The door bursts open but still blocked by the stuff Yifan put in front of it.  
88 looks at Joonmyun seriously. “We are here for you Joonmyun but before we are separated and 21 and I are basically sent to our deaths, can you give us names so you and Yifan will remember us as people and not as experiment numbers.”  
“Of course. I was going to reveal your names on your 1st birthdays but since we won’t make it to then I will tell you know. 88, your name is Jongin and 21, you are Jongdae.” 88 and 21 smile and 21 feels like crying tears of joy because they are finally somebody and not something that was created through experiments.  
The touching moment did not last long after that as people in raid uniforms and guns in their hands flooded into the room. Joonmyun, Yifan, Jongdae, and Jongin were quickly separated and surrounded by these people who were putting handcuffs on them. Jongdae and Jongin were knocked out so they would not be able to use their abilities on anyone and carried away to a different car than Joonmyun and Yifan.

Jongin wakes up in a cell by himself and starts to panic. Even though Jongin was created with a special ability, he has not been alive that long so he is still experiencing new things and emotions. He has the mindset and emotions that range from a child to a teenager. He never had the intentions to do anything bad so he does not understand why there are people that want to kill him. The only thing that gave him comfort is that he finally has a name.  
“Pst! Jongin.” He hears a familiar voice coming from the jail cell next to him.  
“Jongdae!” Jongin yells from surprise. This comforts him a little more since he has his best, and only, friend right next to him.  
“It is nice that you are finally awake. You have been out for a while. Now Jongin come closer I need to tell you something.” Jongin does as what he is told and has his body as close to the slits in the jail wall as he could.  
“Listen to me carefully. I have a plan to escape.” This perks Jongin’s interest. He does not want to be sent away to be lonely for the rest of his life. “You teleport out of here since you are the only one that can get out of here. When the guards come, I will convince them that only I, Joonmyun, and Yifan can find you since you have the most uncontrollable ability out of the both of us. They will have to work with us to bring you back. Does this make sense Jongin?”  
“Yes. But I don’t want to leave you! What if they don’t use you to find me?”  
“Don’t worry about it, don’t worry about me. Do you want to be separated or dead?” Jongin is quiet. He certainly does not want to die but he does not want to leave Jongdae by himself. “Do it now Jongin before they come back. I promise to get Joonmyun and Yifan and come get you.”  
“Bu-But-”  
“Now! Jongin!” Jongdae commands him. Jongin weakly nods, closes his eyes, and pictures an area away from the cell.  
“Goodbye Jongin.” He hears Jongdae say then he felt himself being pulled through time and space.  
When this feeling passes, he hits a hard floor. He quickly opens his eyes and notices that he is not in the cell anymore but in a shiny room filled with machines.  
“Hey! Who are you? How’d you get on this ship?” A person yells as they run into the room.  
“Where am I?” Jongin asks back.  
“You are on a spaceship heading back to Earth. Now tell me who are you and how did you suddenly appear on this ship?”  
“Please don’t hurt me! My name is Jongin and I come from the EXO planet. I was created as an experiment and have the ability to teleport which probably explains how I ended up here. I am escaping from the government on my planet because they want to sent me away to an asteroid which will most likely kill me. I need to go somewhere until my creators find me. Please help me sir!”  
“I’m Sehun, the captain of this spaceship. Don’t worry, I will not hurt you but you are not able to stay with me because if the government on Earth finds out about you, they will send you back to your planet. Once we enter the Earth’s atmosphere, I will give you an escape pod. From there make sure not to get into any trouble and stay low until your creator or whatever comes and get you ok?”  
“Yes, I understand. Thank you so much Sehun sir!” Jongin really got lucky on appearing in this spaceship with such a helpful person.  
“We will reach the atmosphere in less than an hour so let’s get you settled into one of the pods. Follow me.” Jongin follows Sehun out of the room, through hallways, and to another room with three small pods.  
Sehun opens the door to one of them. “This is a single person escape pod that is used for emergencies or travel between the spaceship and another close by planet.” Sehun starts to explain the different buttons in the pod and ushers Jongin inside it. “Here is some Earth money in case you need it for any reason and some snack to keep you satisfied until you find somewhere to stay. Try not to talk to a lot of people because if there is a person that finds you suspicious they can report you.”  
There is a violent shake. “We’re in the atmosphere now. You have to get going.”  
“Thank you so much for helping me Sehun. I hope that we meet again and I will repay you.” Jongin promises then the door to the pod closes and Sehun leaves the room as another larger door opens to send Jongin out.

Kyungsoo is once again looking that the sky. Every night he tries to look for shooting stars in the sky so maybe his only wish for a friend would come true. He lives by himself in the countryside working as a farmer to make money. Throughout his life, he never had a single friend and the only person he would talk to would be his parents until they passed away. Now he is all alone in this vast universe.  
Kyungsoo’s eyes light up as he sees a light carry across the night sky. “Please shooting star, grant my wish for a friend. That is all that I want in my life.” Kyungsoo watches it and becomes confused when the light becomes bigger and bigger. After a while Kyungsoo can not stare at it because it is too bright. When he notices that the object on fire is coming in his direction, he runs into his house. Eventually he hears and feels something crash into the ground nearby.  
Kyungsoo opens his eyes, gets up from his position on the floor, and walks to his backdoor to see smoke coming from the forest next to his property. He instantly takes off running towards the smoke. He stops running when he sees a giant dent in the ground which was caused by a circular pod where the smoke is coming from.  
He sees the door to the pod open and a figure trying to escape out of it. Halfway out of the pod, the person passes out. Without thinking, Kyungsoo goes to the hurt, tired person and helps them out of the pod and away from the crash scene.  
Kyungsoo helps and basically drags the stranger from the sky back to his quiet, lonely home. He places the stranger, who he now sees is a beautiful man, on the couch and goes to get a glass of water and the first aid kit he has. He sits on the floor in front of the man and starts to clean his wounds and puts band aids over the cuts. His little gay heart is fluttering by how handsome this mysterious man is.  
“I know I wished for a friend, but I did not mean like this.” Kyungsoo says under his breath.  
Kyungsoo leaves the unconscious stranger on the couch and gets some dinner ready in case the man wakes up and is hunger. When he is almost done with the dinner, he hears movements and groans coming from his living room. Kyungsoo puts down whatever is in his hands and rushes to the living room where he sees the man sitting up on the couch looking around.  
“Ex-Excuse me.” Kyungsoo says nervously and quietly not to scare the man. The man jumps and looks to where the voice came from. “Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard.”  
“Yes I’m fine. Thank you for helping me.” The man says with a slight blush on his face by how cute Kyungsoo is.  
“I’m Kyungsoo. I’m a farmer here out in the middle of nowhere and I live alone.”  
“I am called Jongin, recently known as Experiment 88 from the EXO planet.” Jongin says.  
“Experiment? EXO planet?” Did Kyungsoo just let in a crazy person into his house?  
“Yes. Please don’t kick me out. I’m looking for a place to hide.”  
“Hide?! Are you a criminal?!” Kyungsoo starts to freak out even more.  
Jongin starts to panic. “No No No. I’m not a criminal. I am a creation of Dr. Kim Joonmyun along with my ‘brother’ and best friend Experiment 21, Jongdae. Joonmyun made us with special abilities and the EXO government did not like it so they arrested Joonmyun, Yifan, Jongdae, and I. They want to exile Jongdae and I but I escaped because my ability is teleportation. Jongdae told me to escape as a plan to get all of them out of jail too because they need to come look for me.”  
Kyungsoo just stands there confused. Is this guy for real? “If your ability is to teleport, what were you doing in a pod that crashed into the ground? Couldn’t you just teleport to a place safely?”  
Jongin laughs nervously. “I actually can’t control my ability. I teleported to a spaceship heading to Earth when I wanted to teleport somewhere else on EXO planet or a nearby planet. I hope that they can find me. But the captain on the ship allowed me to use one of his pods to find a place to stay here on Earth and escape the government.”  
“O-Ok… Well... I have dinner ready if you are hungry.” Kyungsoo says and walks into the kitchen.  
“Earth food?” Jongin says to himself and quickly follows the cutie who owns this house. Joonmyun and Yifan would tell him and Jongdae about food on different planets. Jongin’s dream was to try every type of food on every planet.  
Kyungsoo sets two plate down on the table and Jongin sits down where Kyungsoo tells him to. Jongin stares at the food in front of him while Kyungsoo starts to eat.  
“Are you not hungry?” Kyungsoo asks.  
“I-I just never had Earth food before.”  
“Try it. It’s stir-fried vegetables that I grew with cooked chicken. I’m a pretty good cook so it won’t taste bad.”  
Jongin grabs his fork, awkwardly since they don’t use utensils to eat at EXO, and stabs the food on his plate. Kyungsoo can only look at him and laugh. Maybe this supernatural person is not as scary as Kyungsoo thought. He reminds Kyungsoo of a child. Jongin manages to get some vegetables and chicken on his fork. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin lifts the fork, smells it, and puts the whole fork into his mouth. As soon as Jongin starts chewing and tasting the food, he freezes. This food is a lot better than the instant food that he ate at Joonmyun’s lab.  
Jongin starts to shovel the food into his mouth but Kyungsoo has to take Jongin’s plate away from him. Jongin whines when his plate is taken away.  
Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin’s actions. He really is like a child. “You need to slow down Jongin or you can choke. The food will still be there once you chew the food already in your mouth.” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo gives Jongin back his plate.  
Jongin does chew his food and is moaning from how good the food is, especially the chicken.  
“Why do you live alone Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks out of nowhere.  
This takes Kyungsoo by surprise and he hesitates. “I-I always lived in this house, helping my parents take care of our farm, since there are no other houses near here I never been able to make friends and a few years ago my parents passed away. It’s actually stupid but I would always wish on shooting stars that I would finally have a friend and today I thought that I wished on a shooting star but it was actually your pod on fire.”  
“Well your wish has been granted. I’ll be your friend Kyungsoo!” Jongin says and smiles. Kyungsoo does not expect this and is overwhelmed with emotions and starts to cry. “AHH! Why are you crying Kyungsoo?! Do you not want me to be your friend?!”  
“No No.” Kyungsoo says wiping the tears away. “It makes me very happy that someone wants to be my friend. I’m so happy that I finally have a friend. Thank you Jongin.” They finish their dinner in silence.

“Jongdae! What the hell are you doing here?” Joonmyun yells as he sees Jongdae walk up to the cell that him and Yifan share.  
“Jongin escaped. These kind folks,” He looks to the guards behind him with guns in their hands, “told us to go find Jongin and bring him back since we are the only ones that probably know where he is and can keep his ability under control.” Joonmyun and Yifan instantly pick up Jongdae’s words and know that this is their chance to escape.  
Soon they are running away from the jail towards a spaceship that the government provided them with to search the galaxy for Jongin since he is not on the EXO planet.  
“How are we going to find him?” Yifan asks as they start the small spaceship and lift off the ground.  
“Remember that you and Joonmyun created Jongin and I to always detect where the other is?” Jongdae says while rolling his eyes. Yifan does not have the best memory no matter how important it is.  
“So where is he Jongdae?” Joonmyun asks. Jongdae closes his eyes and tries to focus on his connection to Jongin. He starts to see the blue and green globe where he guess Jongin is.  
“Earth. Jongin is on the planet Earth.”  
“Damn, that’s on the other side of the galaxy! How the hell did he get all the way over there? It’s going to take forever to get there!” Yifan complains.  
“Now we know that he can teleport intergalactically.” Joonmyun comments and they begin their long journey to Earth.

It has been about a month since Jongin lives with Kyungsoo, Jongin learns more about how to act like a human, is enjoying human food especially chicken, and helps Kyungsoo with his farm. Kyungsoo introduces Jongin to the chicken hut he has one day and explains to Jongin that this is where the chicken he eats comes from. Jongin is traumatized for a few days but gets over it quickly as Kyungsoo makes more chicken to eat. However, Jongin makes sure to take extra good care for the chickens and talk to them to make up for his love to eat chicken.  
Furthermore during the month with Kyungsoo, Jongin is surprised that he has not randomly teleported once while being around Kyungsoo. This makes Jongin really happy. Maybe he has finally gotten his ability under control. And Kyungsoo loves having Jongin around, it is nice to have a person around that he can talk to freely. It does not hurt that Jongin is good looking and has a great but childish personality.  
“Jongin let’s go pick the carrots. I think they are ready.” Kyungsoo says in the morning. Jongin follows Kyungsoo outside happily.  
Kyungsoo is singing to himself as they are picking and cleaning the carrots. Jongin loves it when Kyungsoo sings as they work, Kyungsoo has such an amazing voice. When he is out here helping Kyungsoo, he forgets that he is different from Kyungsoo and feels like he is finally home.  
“Jongin have you ever gotten home sick yet?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin.  
“What is home sick?”  
“When you miss your home and family greatly.”  
“I guess so. But I never had a home so I cannot miss it. I am very happy that you are letting me live here. Although I do miss Jongdae, Joonmyun, and Yifan. I wish that they could live here with us, away from the stress of the EXO planet government.”  
Then out of nowhere, Kyungsoo and Jongin are covered by shade. This makes them confused since the forecast for today showed that it would be sunny with no clouds. They look up to what is blocking the sun and see a spaceship that is getting closer. Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly stand up and run to Kyungsoo’s house. Jongin is extremely scared because that is a spaceship that the EXO planet government uses for space travel.  
“Kyungsoo that is a spaceship from my planet. Don’t let them take me away!” Jongin yells and hugs Kyungsoo while hiding behind him, even though Jongin is taller than him.  
“Don’t worry I won’t.” Like hell Kyungsoo will let anyone take away his only friend. He cares for Jongin and will protect him from anybody.  
They watch from a window as the small spaceship lands on Kyungsoo’s farming field. The door to the ship slowly opens and Jongin is holding his breath waiting to see who will come out.  
Three figures step out from the ship and Jongin gasps. He quickly detaches from Kyungsoo, swings open the door, and runs to the figures. Kyungsoo is confused but instantly runs after Jongin, calling his name.  
“Joonmyun! Yifan! Jongdae!” Jongin cries as he collides and hugs the three people in front of him.  
Kyungsoo stops in his track when he hears these names. These are the people that Jongin always talks about. His makeshift family has finally found him and now they are going to take him away from Kyungsoo. There is not much Kyungsoo can do. He wants to be selfish and keep his only friend with him but he is not the owner of Jongin’s life so Jongin can do whatever he wants and Kyungsoo will not have any say in it.  
Kyungsoo stands a few paces away from the touching scene and just stares at them.  
“Ah? Who is that Jongin?” Jongdae asks as he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo. Jongin breaks the group hug to turn around towards Kyungsoo and smiles even brighter. Jongin walks over to Kyungsoo, grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, and pulls him towards the group.  
“This is Kyungsoo! He has been kind enough to give me a place to stay and has helped me ever since I crashed in the forest nearby. He is a very dear friend to me.” Jongin says proudly as he shows Kyungsoo off to the other three.  
“Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. I am Joonmyun, this is my assistant Yifan, and my other creation Jongdae. Thank you so much for taking care of Jongin for us until we found him.”  
“I-It’s no problem. There’s no need to thank me. If anything I should thank you for creating Jongin and Jongin who said that he would be my friend.”  
“You guys have to come inside and taste the food that Kyungsoo can make! Especially the chicken! That is my favorite.” Jongin says excitedly and pulling all of them towards Kyungsoo’s house. Kyungsoo can only laugh and follow them as Jongin explains his time with Kyungsoo and everything they have done.  
This continues while Kyungsoo is making meals for everyone, with chicken include of course. His heart soars as he sees how happy Jongin is telling his group all the things that he has been doing and experiencing during the past month.  
“Food’s ready!” Kyungsoo announces when he is bringing plates out to his living room where everyone is sitting. Kyungsoo does not like when people eat on his couches but his table is too small for 5 grown men to sit at comfortably and eat.  
Kyungsoo watches as everyone as they take a bit of their food, except Jongin who is practically already halfway done with with food. Jongdae tastes the food and his mouth immediately drops open.  
“This is amazing! I’ve never tasted anything like this before!” Jongdae yells. Joonmyun and Yifan only nod because they have tasted Earth food before and know how good it tastes.  
“Right!” Jongin yells back.  
“Joonmyun we’re staying here!” Jongdae says with his mouth full.  
“You can’t just decide this stuff Jongdae, nor force yourself to live with Kyungsoo. Poor guy had to put up with Jongin for a month. I don’t think he wants to deal with you too.”  
Jongin pouts. “I pulled my own weight here! If Kyungsoo wanted me gone he could have kicked me out! But since Kyungsoo is my friend, he has to put up with me.”  
Kyungsoo blushes from all the attention he is getting and the kind words from Jongin. “You all are welcome to stay as long as you aren’t like Jongin who makes me cook for him all the time. I barely have enough food since he has gotten here.” Kyungsoo teasingly says and Jongin whines.  
“Kyungsooooo! Don’t be mean to me!!!!”  
Kyungsoo can only laugh. “If you want to stay, I only have 3 rooms so you all with have to share. Also you have to help with the farm and going to the market with me.”  
“What about the EXO government when they find out that you all ran away? Won’t they come looking for us and possibly harm Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks to the other 3 worriedly.  
Jongdae smirks. “We found and cut out the tracking device on the ship and dropped it on some other planet that we stopped at. We’re pretty sure that they won’t find us.”  
“So we are here to stay?”  
“Yup. As long as Kyungsoo will allow us to.” Joonmyun smiles at Kyungsoo.  
“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Jongin yells and hugs Kyungsoo tightly, thrashing him around like he is a doll..  
Kyungsoo smiles at everyone in his living room. Who knew his wish upon a space pod burning through the Earth’s atmosphere would bring him 4 new friends from another planet. He will do everything to make sure that they are comfortable and safe while they live with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all enjoy it?? I hope that you did!! Sorry if there are any mistakes or things that are unclear/confusing, I have dyslexia so writing stories is a little difficult for me, especially long, one shot stories with transitions~ I hope everything makes sense and that it was fun for you to read!!


End file.
